


Smut Drabbles

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratty Obi-Wan, Disgustingly sweet, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Near Death Experience, Playful Flirting, Top Cody, force images, smut happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: Smut drabbles
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	1. Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art brought to you by Militia
> 
> Smut for Veriduur, jat’ad. Who requested some bratty Obi-wan and top Cody

Obi-Wan giggled at the dumbstruck expression on his commanders face. He had waited until Cody was right in front of his troopers, about to give them orders, before he had sent a wave of dirty thoughts and images Cody’s way. The expression was cleared from Cody’s face almost as soon as it had appeared. He quickly gave his orders to the men, before making a sharp turn right back to his general. 

“Do you _mind?_ ” he said curtly once he was close enough to Obi-Wan. 

“Not at all.” 

“ _I’m busy._ ” Cody said firmly before turning back to his tasks for the day. 

He was mostly from Obi-Wan’s sight, which didn’t prevent the slew of thoughts and images from occasionally flooding his mind. More often than that they happened just as Cody was about to answer a question, or whenever he picked up his datapad to mark something off. _Obi-Wan on his knees before him, moaning around his cock while Cody was pressed up against a wall. His gloved hand tangled in the Jedi’s hair, tugging lightly as he guided Obi-Wan’s mouth._ Cody shook his head clear before glancing around. He knew the Jedi must be near by, but he had important things to do before he could give the man his full attention. 

Not an hour later as he walked with a purpose down a walkway, he was pulled quickly into a storage closet. He reacted instantly, slamming the person onto the wall, pinning their hands to either side of their head.   
  


“Oh, it’s you.” Cody relaxed his hold a bit on Obi-Wan. His Jedi didn’t respond, but the slight blush rising on his cheeks told Cody all he needed to know. 

“ _You like that?_ ” He slowly lifted his knee up between Obi-Wan legs, wedging himself firmly into his crotch. A small groan eased out of his lips at the contact. Cody leaned in close to Obi-Wan, breath hot in the other mans ear. 

“ _I told you,_ ” he growled, pressing his weight against him, “ _I’m busy._ ”   
  
”You have to wait.” Cody nipped lightly below Obi-Wan’s ear before releasing the man and smoothing out Obi-Wan’s tunic. He needlessly adjusted his own gloves before nodding to the Jedi with a smirk. He was sure Obi-Wan needed a few moments alone before he could be presentable again. 

Cody was surprised that the rest of his day continued without another interruption. He headed back to his room without any extra stops, and ignored the fact that his door was unlocked. He knew Kenobi would be hiding in there. Leaving the door unlocked was more of a risk than a warning. Cody glanced toward his bed, correctly guessing where his jedi would be. He eased out of his uniform, taking off his armor so that he was down to his blacks. He discreetly glanced towards the bed, watching Obi-Wan fidget as he sat there attempting to be patient. Cody smirked, knowing the state he had left the Jedi in had given Obi-Wan imagination fuel for hours. He was surprised at how good he had been, letting his commander finish his work for the day so that he could give Obi-Wan the attention he deserves. 

Cody straightened and stood facing his Jedi, a hand moving to his hip as he beckoned Obi-Wan over with his other hand. Obi-Wan practically jumped off the bed and moved to stand just in front of his commander. 

“ _Jat’ad_ , thank you for waiting.” Cody gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Now, take this off.” He tugged on the robes that his Jedi hid himself under. Obi-Wan glanced up at him when he had taken off his outer layers, to which Cody only raised an eyebrow at before Obi-Wan blushed and took the rest of his clothing off. Cody slowly slid his cool hand around the other mans back, making Obi-Wan shiver slightly, before pulling him tightly against him. He shoved his thigh between the Jedi’s legs for good measure, earning a deepening flush on his lovers cheeks.   
  


“How would you like this to go, _cyar’ika_?” His voice was huskier than Obi-Wan had expected, which sent any remaining blood in his brain directly down to his crotch. Cody teased his lips against Obi-Wan’s neck. Just the ghost of a kiss. 

  
“Did you want me to boss you around and have you choke on my cock? Like those pretty little pictures you thought of earlier?” Cody felt Obi-Wan nodding against him while a whine escaped his throat. Cody moved his free hand to grip the Jedi’s ass. 

“Use your words now, _Negotiator_.”

“ _Please. Yes._ ”

Cody wasted no time pushing Obi-Wan down to his knees, his hand tracing the mans jaw as Obi-Wan’s eyes closed. Obi-Wan’s hands wrapped around his thighs, pulling them closer to his face. Cody smiled at the eagerness. 

“Go ahead.” 

Obi-Wan pulled down enough of the blacks to release Cody’s already hard cock, humming his content. He gave it a few strokes before opening his mouth slightly, easing just the tip into his mouth. Obi-Wan turned his gaze upward, expectant. Cody immediately gripped the hair on the back of the Jedi’s head, tugging it experimentally. The pleased whimper the man made on Cody’s cock felt wonderful. He slowly pumped into that willing mouth, always surprised at how easily Obi-Wan took him down. Cody let out a sigh as Obi-Wan worked his tongue in some _fantastic_ ways. Every time Obi-Wan tried to increase the speed, Cody would grip tightly on the hair he held firmly in his grasp. 

“Not yet.” Cody whispered, his thumb caressing the Jedi’s hollowed cheek. Cody held the mans head firmly as he continued to slowly fuck the hot mouth before him. He watched as Obi-Wan finally, _finally_ let himself relax and be used, just like he wanted to be. Cody always had to slow him down before he could really ramp him up. Cody waited for Obi-Wan’s hands to pull away from his legs and rest in his lap before Cody took Obi-Wan’s head between both of his own hands and increased the speed. The Jedi moaned as much as he could around the thick cock in his mouth. 

“ _Jat’ad_.”

Cody quickly removed himself from the wet heat in front of him, Obi-Wan giving him a disappointed whine. Cody took in the picture before him, his Jedi absolutely wrecked below him, his cock already leaking even though it hadn’t been touched. Cody smirked cupped the mans cheek, Obi-Wan leaned into the touch. 

“Up.” He commanded, Obi-Wan quick to comply. Cody pushed forward and dropped them both onto the bed roughly. One of his found it’s way to Obi-Wan’s hair again, tugging lightly. 

“I can fuck you.” Cody’s deep voice right into Obi-Wan’s ear, making him moan. “Is that what you want? Let me hear you beg for it.” 

Obi-Wan gasped as Cody’s other hand trailed down his side, clearly making its way down to where he wanted it. He could only nod, but Cody’s hand gripped tighter into his hair. 

“I want to hear you.” Cody’s dark eyes burned into Obi-Wan’s own. 

“Yes, _please,_ fuck. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” Obi-Wan gasped, his cock aching between them. “Fuck, I need you so bad.” A finger pressed against his hole, already quivering in anticipation. Obi-Wan shuddered at the sensation. 

“More.” 

Cody did not even give him a response, he just moved the hand from the back of his head to shove three fingers into the mans mouth. Obi-Wan’s oral fixation needed something, and Cody was happy to oblige. 

“Quiet now.” 

Obi-Wan’s legs spread as Cody worked his fingers into him, already giving him two of them. They stretched him, but it was not fulfilling as he knew Cody’s dick would be. The whimpers he made around the fingers in his mouth turned into muffled moans when Cody fixated on his prostate and massaged it mercilessly. By the third finger, Obi-Wan moved to wrap his legs around Cody, fucking himself on the fingers already deep inside him.

  
“ _P_ _lease_ Cody,” Obi-Wan had removed Cody’s fingers from his mouth and gripped them tightly. Fingers slowly removed themselves from inside of him, Obi-Wan moaned at the loss. Something thicker prodded against him, which he ground against. Cody moved both of his hands to Obi-Wan’s hips, preventing him from moving any further. 

“Fuck me, Cody.” Obi-Wan pleaded, rubbing his hands up and down the tone muscle of Cody’s arms. Almost immediately, Cody was pressing into him, stretching him so wide. Obi-Wan whined and arched into the pressure. Cody pounded into him, filling him again and again. Cody pressed kisses up Obi-Wan’s neck, deep voice murmuring against his skin. One hand cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s, the other moved between them to wrap around his cock, stroking it firmly. 

  
” _Cody_.” the Jedi moaned, his orgasm rising fast. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He could feel how much he needed to be dominated like this, every thrust pushing him closer to the edge. 

“Obi-Wan,” Cody moaned hotly into the mans ear, “you’re so beautiful. You feel so good. I never want to leave.” Obi-Wan moaned, rotating his hips as best as he could so that Cody could hit that perfect spot inside of him. 

“Harder, harder _please_.”

Cody happily obliged, and bit into the hot skin of Obi-Wan’s throat for good measure. Obi-Wan let out a choked moan and suddenly he was cumming, his body shaking as Cody road him through it. 

“ _Cody_ ” He whispered, voice cracked from moaning for so long and loudly. He pressed small kisses against Cody’s skin, as much as he could reach, before dragging his nails up the mans back. Cody moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as he finally found his release. Slowly, he eased down to lay on top of the jedi, their arms wrapping around each other as they sighed contently. 

“That was...”

“Yea it was.” 

They giggled into each other’s embrace, rolling to their side. Cody’s hand came up to lightly brush against Obi-Wan’s face. The Jedi sighed contently in his embrace. He took Obi-Wan’s hand into his own and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle.   
  



	2. After The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tatum: can I get a post battle adrenaline with obi/Cody needing reaffirmation that it’s all worth it?
> 
> You sure as hell can, Tatum. I may have drifted a bit but the vibes are there

As the missile launched into the air, Cody realized with impending dread that it was headed directly for him. He didn’t have enough time to move. He yelled for his men to scatter. Even if he ran, he would still be hit by the blast. _Kriff_ of course it would happen like this, a di’kut ending to his story and he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to his general. Cody’s thoughts raced as he watch it start it’s decent towards him. This was it. He glared at it, if this was it then so be it. His only regret would be not telling Obi-Wan that he—-

A figure suddenly darted in front of him, a bright blue light colliding with the missile, easily taking it out. Cody watched in shock as the dust cleared to reveal his general in front of him, a scowl etched into his features. 

“ _General!_ ” Cody’s shock was evident in his voice. He had not even considered any hope of being saved. And yet here he was, alive thanks to _his_ general. 

Cody’s brain rode the high of this through the rest of the fight. Even through Skywalkers antics, as successful as they were. When they had secured their victory he was disappointed to find that both of the Jedis had been called back up to the ship for a meeting. He checked with his troops, making sure they had everything under control before he made his way back to the ship. The earlier high he had was fading. By the time he had made his report, filed it, removed his armor, and taken a turn in the refresher he was exhausted.

He had been so close to dying today. There had been close shaves in the past, but today was different. He had been on that bridge practically alone, no hope of rescue. No solid force of his Jedi by his side. He forgot how often he relied on the man when they were together that the loss was palpable when Kenobi wasn’t there. He fell, exhausted, to his bed. Normally he would spend his post battle time with his general. They would do their reports together over a cup of tea, a meal, and have each other’s comfort as they processed it all. It was difficult even with a victory to be happy over the loss of his brothers. He remembered all of their names. He had to. Not just for reports, he had to. To make this war he was created for worth something. Anything. 

A knock on his door made him freeze. He wasn’t exactly... presentable. He had simply put on his underwear and fell onto his bed after getting clean. But this late in the cycle, who could it possibly be other than one of his brothers? It was nothing they had not seen before. Cody was too tired to care and got up to answer, not even bothering to cover himself. He dragged a hand down his face as he pushed the button and let himself have an annoyed expression, his _vod_ better having a kriffing good reason to be bothering him. 

The door opened to reveal General Kenobi. 

“Sir!” Cody immediately forgot any of his appearance or annoyance at the disheveled Jedi in his doorway. The man looked like he was exhausted and close to tears. 

“Commander—“ Cody didn’t wait for him to finish, just hearing the broken voice from the man was enough for him to immediately pull him into his room and shut the door behind them. 

“What’s going on?” Cody gripped Kenobi’s arms securely, ducking slightly to look under the hood the man rarely kept up when he was inside the ship. 

“It’s just, this war. We’ve lost so many of the _vod_ , Cody, I can’t even begin to apologize—“

“Sir, this is not your fault, this is what we were made to do.”

“ _No,_ Cody, please don’t think like that. You are worth so much more than this forsaken war. I..” he trailed off, glancing back down at the ground. 

“Today has made me think through, some things. I almost lost you today. I don’t know what I would do if I had. If I hadn’t been there in time, if I wasn’t fast enough—“ 

Cody silently pull his general close to him, hugging him firmly. Obi-Wan’s arms hesitantly brought his own arms up, encircling Cody’s waist. 

“You didn’t lose me today. You were right there, right when I needed you. Like you always are.” Cody buried his face into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, thankful for the cloak’s fabric to prevent him from touching more of his general’s skin than he could bear. The two uncovered hands on his back were sending flames through his body, a sudden reminder that he wasn’t wearing anything other than his briefs. His general clung desperately to him, finally accepting his embrace. Cody let him take all the time he needed, happy to stand there for hours if that’s what it took. Just breathing in the mans scent, with his nose so close to him, calmed Cody’s anxious mind. He could just focus on embracing his beloved general— friend even, and he hoped the man could do the same. 

Some time passed before Obi-Wan’s thumb lightly brushed against his skin, making him shudder. The Jedi instantly stopped, stiffening as he noticed the lack of material between his hand and Cody’s skin. He moved slightly away to glance down at his commander and froze, eyes widening. Obi-Wan paused a moment longer before a blush creeped up on his face. 

“Oh, my. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize.” Obi-Wan removed his hands from Cody to cover his eyes. Cody stood there for a moment confused before remembering that he stood there in just his underwear. 

“Oh, _kriff_. Sorry, I’ll just—“

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll go, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Sir, you’re not interrupting anything I was just laying down.”

“I think we’re a bit past those formalities, my dear commander.” Obi-Wan covered his smirk with a hand, still politely looking away. 

“Oh we’re past that, huh?” Cody huffed out a laugh, glancing around for something to cover himself up and not finding anything acceptable. _A fine time for Kenobi to come by while all my clothes are dirty._

“It’s okay, Cody. I’ll be on my way.” He turned towards the door but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. Cody pulled on it lightly, slightly embarrassed at his impulse to keep the man near him. 

“You could... stay? I know you won’t sleep. We could not sleep together?”

Kenobi’s eyes widened at the comment.

“ _That’s not what I meant._ Kriff, I meant I can’t sleep either we can at least keep each other company. Force.” Cody looked down, truly embarrassed now. “You don’t have to, it would just be nice. No pressure.” He finally released Obi-Wan’s sleeve. His general took a moment to decided, visibly shifting his feet as he thought it through. 

“I- yes. I would. Appreciate the company.” They smiled at each other, both relieved to remain in the others presence, and both equally ignorant of each others affections. 

“We could, uh,” Cody hesitated for a moment, but he remembered he was still in his underwear and if he was this deep now— “My brothers and I usually sleep next to one another? It helps. It feels ... safe.”

Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile and let himself be lead over to the bed. 

“May I?” Cody pulled on that robe of his again, annoyed at the amount of layers covering his Jedi. Obi-Wan nodded and let himself be undressed. Cody gently pulled each layer off of him. He ran his fingers between the layers of Obi-Wan’s tunic, glancing at his generals face for permission with each move. He hesitated at the mans belt, but he wanted that thick tunic off of him. Cody had seen the man get dressed before, had even seen him naked. This shouldn’t be a big deal. It didn’t prevent the flash of heat on his neck and face as he removed each article of clothing. He tugged lightly on the belt, making Obi-Wan step ever so slightly forward into his space. Cody cleared his throat and tossed the belt onto a chair nearby. He finally got his general down to his light underclothes before they were both truly red in the face. 

“Go, uh, ahead and get in, I’ll get us some more blankets.” Cody turned quickly around to retrieve the spare set of blankets and pillows he kept in his small closet for whenever his _vod_ needed the extra company. If he spent an extra moment hiding in the closet to retrieve the items, mostly to hide his face for a moment, he doubted that his general would notice. Turning back around to see Obi-Wan in his bed however, _this was going to be trouble._

Cody spread the extra blanket over the bed, and placed the pillow on his side of the bed _oh force his side of the bed_ , before climbing in. They both laid there stiffly for a few moments before Cody finally turned on his side and opened his arms slightly. 

“Come here?” 

Obi-Wan easily slotted against him, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Cody did not even question his impulse to place his leg firmly between Obi-Wan’s thigh, nor the one that had him putting his arm around the mans waist to pull him close. They both let out a content sigh. 

“Better?”

“Much. Although I somehow doubt this is how you sleep when your brothers are here.” 

“No, I don’t.” Cody chuckled, finding himself lost in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Having his general this close was dangerous, and Cody didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from leaning in to kiss the man. He only barely held himself at bay, hoping his jedi would ignore the thoughts he was sure he broadcasted loudly. 

Obi-Wan’s hand moved to lightly trace the scar along the side of Cody’s face, before it moved through Cody’s shortly cropped hair. The sensation of a hand through newly buzzed hair sent a shiver down his spine. Cody closed his eyes, happy to receive the touch. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Obi-Wan whispered, before moving to touch their foreheads together. Cody’s hand moved to grip the back of Obi-Wan’s neck tightly, unsure if his general knew the depth of how much this keldabe meant or if Obi-Wan just thought it was a sign of affection. 

“Obi-Wan...” Cody could barely keep himself from crashing their lips together, he had to know if his Jedi would be okay with such a breach of code. He wouldn’t dare force the man to do so just for him. 

“I- I don’t think you’ve ever called me by my first name.” 

Cody’s eyes snapped open, searching Obi-Wan’s own. He could practically see the wave of emotions passing through those deep blue eyes. Cody moved his hand to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“Can I kiss yo—“ Before Cody could even finish his sentence Obi-Wan had closed the short distance between them, and Cody let out a sigh of relief. Every spot where Obi-Wan’s skin met his felt like it was on fire. The mans lips were like sugar, Cody couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again and again. Tongue sweeping out to trace that bottom lip he had thought about so often at night. Nails dug into Cody’s side as Obi-Wan tried to press himself even closer. Cody pulled the man on top of him, moaning as his weight pressed down on him. He let his hands wander down Obi-Wan’s back and sides, happy to just be touching him, and thrilled that he was being kissed so throughly. 

Cody tugged lightly at the shirt still covering Obi-Wan, and the man immediately moved to pull it off. That bare torso that was revealed made Cody prevent Obi-Wan from moving back down on him, taking in as much skin as he could. He ran his hands along the mans biceps, slowly moving down to his chest and lightly grazing his sides. Obi-Wan’s eyes closed and he moaned at the contact. They had both never done this. Never been touched like this before. Never been cherished with such open affection as they were able to now. 

“You’re beautiful.” Cody leaned up and pulled his general back in for a kiss, skin singing at the contact of their bare torsos meeting. He moved his legs to wrap around Obi-Wan’s own, pulling them together firmly. They both moaned into each other’s mouth as their hips pressed together. Cody was happy to find that Obi-Wan’s met his with an equal amount of hardness. 

“Is this okay?” Cody pulled back suddenly, concerned. “I don’t mean to push you into this, you don’t hav—“ Obi-Wan silenced him with a kiss. 

“Cody,” Another kiss- “this is more than okay.” Cody wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over, gazing fondly down at his disheveled jedi. This time at least, it was Cody’s doing. It was a _good_ look on him. His hair messy, his lips bruised with kisses, his cheeks flushed. Cody smiled and kissed him slowly, savoring it, committing it to memory. He didn’t need today to remind him that he could lose this man at any moment. Cody intended on working his way down Obi-Wan until he kissed every bit of skin in front of him. 

“I wish you had asked me _not_ to sleep with you sooner.” Obi-Wan teased, a hand tickling Cody’s side. Cody huffed out a laugh before leaning down to press open mouthed kisses down Obi-Wan’s throat. The man hummed, pleased at the attention. Cody nipped gently at the soft skin before him, and was rewarded with a groan. Cody slowly made his way down Obi-Wan’s torso, kissing and nipping as he went. Giving special attention to a hard nipple and loving how Obi-Wan arched into him. He sucked at the skin on his Jedi’s hipbone, knowing the bruise will stay for days and days. A little reminder that Cody was there. He hooked two fingers into the waist line of Obi-Wan’s pants and briefs, glancing up to make sure his progress was still permitted. Obi-Wan met his gaze before nodding fervently, lifting up slightly to help get the offending clothing off. 

~~

Obi-Wan gripped the sheets tightly, Cody’s hot breath ghosting around his painfully hard cock. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt like this. His skin felt hot all over, burning in the places where Cody gripped with his hands and his _mouth._ Force. Obi-Wan could barely keep his thoughts together. Without any warning, Cody’s mouth was on his cock. The warm, wet heat making Obi-Wan moan instantly. And when Cody began to suck on it, Obi-Wan had to cover his face with his arms, barely able to keep his control over the force in check. Objects all around them vibrated, threatening to jump off of their shelves or lift up into the air at any moment. Cody seemed to be aware of this and used every thing in his power to make Obi-Wan lose his grip. A tongue broadly brought up the center, fingers digging into his thighs, teeth lightly grazing his dick— 

“ _Cody_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned, his hands moving to grab the longer, curly hair in the center l that Cody had allowed to stay on the head before him. He tugged lightly on it, and the moan Cody made with his mouth full of his cock made Obi-Wan toes curl. His grasp on the force vanished. Bits of armor and the few objects on Cody’s desk started floating into the air. Cody felt an unknown pressure pushing lightly down on him, as if it was the one thing being barely restrained. Cody doubled his efforts, hands drifting to grip Obi-Wan’s ass and hold himself steady as those hips thrusted upwards. Cody moaned around around Obi-Wan’s cock again, and Obi-Wan made the mistake of glancing down to see Cody completely wrecked. A deep flush on his cheeks, his hands gripping Obi-Wan tightly. Before he realized, he felt his force connection to Cody open and deepen. A surge of emotions rushed through the connection into him. Affection and love for him, how hard this was making Cody’s cock as he sucked his jedi off. Cody must have felt something in his end as well. He met Obi-Wan’s eyes and Obi-Wan felt himself being flung over the edge. He moaned loudly, a string of affection spoken in Mando’a bursting from his lips. Cody swallowed him down easily as Obi-Wan felt like his brain was turning to mush. 

~~

Cody took a moment to rest his face on Obi-Wan’s thigh, he had just barely held back his own climax as he watched Obi-Wan come completely undone before him. They were both heaving exhausted breaths. Cody could tell that Obi-Wan was slowly recovering. He wasn’t even sure if the man had ever done this. Had Obi-Wan ever had a relationship? Cody had assumed with Duchess Satine but given Obi-Wan’s strict adherence to the Jedi Code he was not completely certain. A light tugging on on his curls pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Come up here and kiss me.” 

Cody happily obliged him, moving his body to cover the other mans and pressing kisses into those full lips. The fact that his aching cock pressed between Obi-Wan’s thighs was just an added bonus. Obi-Wan moaned into Cody’s mouth, clearly overstimulated, as Cody thrust lightly against him. The Jedi’s hands moved down to grab handfuls of Cody’s ass, encouraging the movement. 

“Please, Cody, can I — I want to feel you. Let me feel you.” A light presence pushed against his mind and it finally clicked what Obi-Wan meant. He wanted to bring up that force connection again. Cody moaned and buried his face into the mans neck. 

“ _Yes._ ” The connection was instant. Cody could feel his own weight against the Jedi and how the man delighted in being held down by him. He could feel how overstimulated he was but how much he liked Cody’s dick hard against him. Cody bit lightly into Obi-Wan’s neck, knowing how much it would make him squirm, and was immediately rewarded with a rush of pleasure through their bond. 

The overwhelming feeling of pleasure he had with every thrust he made between Obi-Wan’s legs was nothing compared to their shared connection through the force. Cody felt like he was being pushed and pulled in so many directions he barely realized he was there until he was suddenly moaning Obi-Wan’s name and coming hard between them. He tried not to drop his full weight onto the man as he shuddered through the after shocks, but warm hands pulled him tightly against the Jedi. Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss on his head, which made Cody look up at him with a smile. 

“I guess it’s not so bad, _not sleeping_ together.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and raised a hand to encourage a wash cloth over to them, which had Cody comment about _misuse_ of the force under his breath. 

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan let the cloth fall, “Go get it yourself.” He playfully pushed Cody away from him while he was met with several protests by his commander. 

“I’m kidding! _I’m kidding._ ” Cody kissed his general until he felt the wash cloth fall onto him. 

“Thank you, cyar’ika.” He enjoyed the light blush that rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks at the affectionate name. He cleaned them up quickly and threw the hand towel into the pile of clothes set to be cleaned anyhow before laying down next to Obi-Wan and pulling him in tightly. 

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Cody kisses him gently on the nape of his neck. 

“Yes, I think I can. Knowing that you’re here beside me.”

“ _Ratiin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratiin - always  
> Cyar’ika - sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Jat’ad - good boy/girl/neutral


End file.
